


Failure to Launch

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long night, secretly trying to hook Kotetsu up was proving to be a mission that was doomed from the start. Nathan was sure of it, Keith was easily the worst wingman. - Written for a prompt on the T&B Anon Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Launch

It had been a long night and while the whole situation was fun in the beginning Nathan was getting a little tired of it. The plan was simple, go out to the bar and secretly help hook Wild Tiger up with a pretty little lady or maybe a fine gentleman. The man needed to get laid, Nathan decided. He had been so glum since his and Barnaby's partnership had been dissolved by their company. Kotetsu needed a distraction, maybe if he was lucky something more.

However, on this night everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Surprisingly, the problem wasn't Kotetsu. Nathan had to admit, the man had his own charm when he was calm. They wouldn't have minded taking him home for theirself in all honesty.

"Goodbye! And goodbye again!" Keith chirped cheerfully as another pretty lady stalked off.

Nathan sighed as they watched, Keith had practically leapt at the chance to help. It all seemed innocent at first, until Nathan began picking up on suspicious patterns. Keith would interrupt or go off on some random tangent, or bore the potential dates. Luckily Kotetsu seemed to remain in the dark on what Nathan's intentions were, but there were a few close calls. This game had to stop though. Nathan saw their opportunity to get to the bottom of the matter when Kotetsu got a call from his daughter and went somewhere private to talk with her.

"Sweetheart, I have to ask, are you doing this on purpose?"

Keith gave a confused blink. "What do you mean?"

"You _do_ realize that we're supposed to be _helping_ Tiger out, right?" Nathan reminded him.

"Of course! I'm more than happy to help Mr. Wild!" Keith answered with a charming smile.

"Then why do you keep sabotaging him?" Nathan finally asked. Their eyes then locked with the wind wizard's. They then took a sip from their drink. "Don't even try to bullshit me, you're a terrible liar."

Keith broke eye contact with Nathan. "N-no..."

"Keith, are you carrying a flame for Tiger?" Nathan said with a suspicious tone.

Keith looked down at his hands, like a child that was being scolded.

"Yo, guys!" Kotetsu suddenly called to them. "I'm going to go home, thanks for the good time."

Nathan gave a long sigh. "Well that's the end of that plan."

"Wait Mr. Wild..." Keith then got up from his seat. "I'll drive you home."

"Do I seem that drunk?" Kotetsu asked.

"Well no, but it's better than being alone, right?" Keith said thoughtfully.

Kotetsu looked a little surprised, then seemed to think it over for a moment, and soon smiled. "Okay, I appreciate it."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Nathan said suspiciously. "Don't tell me you were _planning_ that?"

Keith left the table without a word and went to join Kotetsu on the other side of the bar.

Nathan watched the two of them leave, pouting slightly. "I guess even a boy scout has a few tricks of their sleeves."

-The End-


End file.
